pierrot
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: este es mi primer Song-fic Allen es un payaso de la calle, Lenalee pertenece a una de las familias mas prestigiadas de Londres sus mundos se unen en pero, estarán siempre juntos o el destino los separara no me queda nada mas que decir mas que lo disfruten


**YOS GENTE**

**YO: PUES BUENO, AHORA LES TRAGO UN SONG-FIC O NO SE QUE, EL ECHO ES QUE INCLUYE LETRAS DE CANCIÓN**

**WATASHI: NO MAMES HERMANO, YA TAS OBSESIONADO CON -MAN, PA CUANDO SACAS LOS DE BLEACH QUE LOS TIENES ABANDONADOS**

**YO: ES QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO ME DA PARA MAS TT-TT**

**PUES BUENO WEY, AQUÍ TOY PARA ENTREGARLES UNA VERSIÓN FIC DE UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS Y ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE PIERROT PERO LA VERSIÓN ANIMADA, ES MUY TRISTE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ALEGRE Y NOS DEJA O PARA MI ME DEJO EN DUDA EL FINAL LA CANCIÓN, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE FIC TANTO COMO YO LO VOY A DISFRUTAR HACERLO. **

**YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR DOY INICIO**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

_LENALEE POV_

Otro día pasa y otra vez vuelvo a soñar lo mismo, sueño que me trae alegría y al mismo tiempo tristeza ya que esa fue la ultima vez que vi a ese niño

aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, en ese tiempo era una niña pequeña de 7 años a quien le habían separado de la única familia que le quedaba, mi hermano

* * *

_TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA._

_SOY QUIEN SE HACE UN TONTO POR TI._

_DE UN CIRCO PROVENGO YO, SOY UN POBRE PIERROT_

* * *

Me habían llevado a una mansión en uno de los bosques de Londres, un día mientras paseaba por el parque que ay cerca me pongo a llorar cerca de un árbol ya que no tengo a nadie a mi lado

En eso aparece el

- oye, estas bien, te sucede algo - me pregunta aparente mente preocupado

No se quien era pero su voz era la de un chico, mas bien la de un niño

Decido abrir mis ojos y lo que ven es un chico del mismo tamaño que yo o un poco bajo de estatura, traía ropa común y tenia la cara pintada como la de un payaso y su pelo era marrón

- por que lloras? - me vuelve hacer otra pregunta

por mero instinto le abrazo y me desplomo en llanto otra vez

- estoy sola, no tengo a nadie

- eso es absurdo - el niño me rodea con sus brazos, es extraño, me sentía protejia cerca de el - nadie en este mundo esta solo

- pues yo si, ase años que me separaron de mi hermano mayor - después que dije eso se formo un silencio, no incomodo pero se sentía extraño

- ya se - el niño desace el abrazo y va a la parte de atrás del árbol

regresa con una pelota grande color roja

toma distancia, pensé que me la pasaria, eso pense pero lo que vi fue lo contrario

vi como ese niño se subió a esa pelota y trataba de mantener el equilibrio cosa que logro, empezó a andar de a poco pero se cae dándose un fuerte golpe

- estas bien - corro a su lado

- joo, así no tiene chiste - le miro confundida - se supone que debes reírte - le iba a reclamar pero en eso se para y va a por la pelota y lo intenta otra vez - voy a hacer que llores pero de alegría, are que esas marcas saladas se diluyan con nuevas lagrimas y cambiar esa cara triste por una bella sonrisa

* * *

_SOBRE LA LUNA YO JUGARÍA_

_MANTENIENDO EL EQUILIBRIO SOLO POR TI._

_MI TRABAJO ES HACER QUE RÍAS_

_PARA PODER VER ESA SONRISA HERMOSA_

* * *

Lo vi intentar una y otra vez y al final cumplió con su objetivo, me logro sacar una sonrisa en ese tormentoso lugar al que me obligan vivir

- vez, tienes bonita cara como para que este detrás de una mascara triste - ese comentario me hizo sentir un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes

en verdad ese niño era especial, el fue quien me iso ver la vida de otra forma

el resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando y riendo pero como todo cuento, los finales felices acaban y el mio acabo en esa misma noche

- me tengo que ir - soltó así de repente

- no quédate conmigo, por favor - en ese instante el sentimiento de tristeza me invadió otra vez y las ganas de llorar no faltaban

- e **tranquila **que de seguro nos volvemos a ver - afirma ese chico - asta entonces mantén esa sonrisa muy bonita que tienes - otra vez, esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar - bueno, salgo pintando - se para y se dispone a correr

- espera - le detengo agarrándole la mano antes que echara carrera - cual es tu nombre? - le pregunto ya que no quería olvidarle

- Allen, Allen Walker - me contesta sin pensárselo dos veces - y el tuyo?

- Lenalee Lee

- Lenalee? que bonito nombre - me sonríe mostrando una alegría inmensa - bueno Lenalee, nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa? - en eso safa su mano de mi agarre y levanta su mano derecha y me muestra el meñique

- es una promesa - sierro el pacto uniendo mi meñique con el suyo

desde ese día no ay ni uno solo en el que no piense en el y aun hoy en día después de 9 años le sigo recordando mientras camino por las calles de Londres junto a mi guarda espaldas Link

* * *

_PERO TE VI LLORANDO ENTRE LA MULTITUD_

_NO ENSUCIES ESE HERMOSO ROSTRO SOLO CON DOLOR._

* * *

En uno de esos días en el que doy una caminata por las calles en la tarde escucho algo que me llama la atención

- _E__se **payaso**, **c****uantas veces van que se cae**? _- eso fue lo que dijo un chico

volteo y veo a un montón de gente reunida

con una poco de curiosidad me acerco teniendo la esperanza de que fuera el, ese chico tan especial

cuando al fin llego quede un poco desilusionada al ver que no era el, lo que vi fue a un joven de alrededor de unos 15 años, con una extraña capa y un antifaz que parece echa de plata que oculta sus ojos. Lo que llamo mi atención fue ver su blanca cabellera y esa cicatriz en forma de estrella invertida arriba de su ojo izquierdo

era extraño, su imagen me recordaba a la de un payaso aun cuando no estaba disfrazado de uno, no mas bien me recordaba a la imagen de ese niño al que tanto ansió ver

- _oye, que tal si le damos mas gracia al show de ese **payaso **_- escucho como hablan unos niños que no tenían buena pinta - _ay que lanzar le esta roca - _veo como muestra el objeto a su compañero

sin que lo viera venir ese crió lanza la piedra en dirección al joven, el impacto le da de lleno en el lado derecho del antifaz

el joven cae de la pelota en la que estaba y se da un fuerte golpe, yo por impulso casi me lanzo a ver si esta bien pero la mano de Link me detuvo

- debemos irnos señorita Lee - me lo ordena y yo sin mucha gana me voy hiendo de entre la multitud

* * *

_LO QUE TUS PADRES NO NOTARON YO LO PUDE VER DESDE LEJOS_

_Y NO PENSÉ NI UN SEGUNDO EN SECARLAS._

* * *

Mientras camino lejos de la multitud logro distinguir un llanto

me detengo y doy media vuelta a pesar del reclamo de Link para ver de donde proviene

el llanto provenía de entre la multitud, mas específicamente de una niña de unos 7 años a la cual la estaba cargando su madre

ver a esa niña me recordó cuando yo lloraba sin que nadie me consolara

cuando estoy ya por dar media vuelta veo como el joven se va levantando poco a poco y de un rápido movimiento estaba enfrente de la niña y su madre

el joven se toca la herida que tiene en la cabeza y como por arte de magia su sangre que tenia en la mano derecha se transforma en una hermosa rosa roja

- _tienes un bonito rostro como para que lo ocultes con una mascara triste - _le dice el joven a la niña y la pequeña deja de llorar y acepta la rosa

después de ese acto de magia el joven corre hacia la pelota grande y de un salto se posiciona en sima de ella

* * *

_TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA. NO ME DUELE NADA SOLO POR TI_

_MIENTRAS TU SEAS FELIZ, YO TAMBIÉN LO __SERÉ._

___TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA. SOY EL TORPE QUE SE CAE MUCHAS VECES._

___DE UN CIRCO PROVENGO YO, SOY UN POBRE PIERROT._

* * *

Y como un mago saca sus trucos de magia, el joven empezó a sacar palomas de todo su cuerpo, era un bonito espectáculo bajo la luz del sol

veo como todos quedan maravillados ante el acto de magia y no los culpo, yo quede asombrada también

- **tranquila, no me duele nada **- con esas palabras que van dirigidas a la niña el joven concluye su acto y se retira

lo veo pasar y por algo extraño noto un aura algo triste provenir de ese joven payaso, cosa que yo solo note y nadie mas

vi como ese joven guarda dolor en su corazón mientras se retira

decido seguir le asta un callejón en el que ay veo como se quita su antifaz dejando ver unos ojos grisaceos, ojos que me recordaban a ese niño de hace 9 años

por mero instinto me adentro mas al callejón asta estar mas cerca del joven

- Allen? - pregunto aun con esperanza de que sea el

- como sabes mi nombre? - el joven me mira de pies a cabeza lo cual me causa un gran nerviosismo - eres tu Lenalee? - pregunta y me quede asombrada, en verdad era el

sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo a el para abrazarlo mientras suelto lagrimas de felicidad

- en verdad eres tu Allen

- espera Lenalee que me caigo - los dos caímos y termine encima de el en el piso frio

- estas bien, no te lastime?

- **tranquila, no me a dolido **- me lo dice como si no hubiera pasado nada aun a sabiendas que podía ver una mueca de dolor en sus labios

compartimos miradas y como si nada soltamos carcajadas

aun que ese aura triste que proviene de Allen me deja pensando en algo

- _Allen, por que no me dices lo que te lastima? _- fueron mis pensamientos mientras lo veo pararse y me extiende la mano como todo un caballero

* * *

_TU SIGUES LLORANDO Y ME DICES:_

_``ESTAS MINTIENDO ¿POR QUE NO PUEDES SER HONESTO?_

* * *

Desde aquella tarde y los días siguientes e pasado todo el tiempo al lado de Allen

en uno de esos días, mientras veo como Allen ase su rutina de divertir a la gente

de entre la multitud veo salir a un hombre regordete con traje algo infantil, sombrero de copa algo larga y que porta una mascara de un demonio que siempre sonríe un tanto cómica

- jovencito, e visto tu acto y me sentiría honrado a que te unas a mi circo - le invita ese hombre - claro no te obligare pero si quieres ven a las afueras de la ciudad, busca una carpa y ay me encontraras - termina de decir para luego prender marcha lejos de la gente

veo al hombre perderse entre las calles para luego posar mi vista en Allen quien sigue con su actuación aun que le noto entre animado y triste

cuando Allen termina y que el grupo de gente se disipa me pero y me acerco a Allen

- y bien? - le pregunto un tanto curiosa

- y bien que? - contesta un tanto confundido

- sobre lo que te dijo aquel hombre - le contesto un tanto divertida

- pues no se que pensar, la verdad quiero entrar a ese circo pero algo me lo impide

- y puedo saber que es? - le pregunto un tanto curiosa

en eso Allen susurra algo que la verdad ni alcanzo a escuchar

veo como Allen termina de guardad sus cosas en una maleta y también noto que esta dispuesto a irse para evadir el tema lo cual no deje que pasara

sin que el lo notara le agarro la mano

- vamos a ver el circo - le digo mientras lo obligo a emprendo viaje a las afueras de la ciudad mientras escucho sus quejas

* * *

_``YO NO E DICHO NI UNA MENTIRA´´_

_CUANDO LO DIJE COMENZASTE A LLORAR_

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y los dos llegamos a nuestro destino

me detengo a recuperar el aliento

- etto...Lenalee - me llama Allen - puedes devolverme mi mano - cuando miro veo que aun le agarro

un poco apenada la suelto aun que mi alma no quería soltarla, no, mas bien lo que quería era sentir mas cerca de mi a Allen pero aun no tenia el valor de hacerlo

- bu-bueno - trato de hablar pero no puedo - de-deberíamos i-ir a ha-hablar con esa pe-persona - a duras penas logro acabar la oración

- si, deberíamos - me da la razón

estuvimos parados a las entradas del circo durante un buen rato asta que decidimos entrar. En el transcurso del camino vimos a mucha gente muy diferente

buscamos con la mirada a esa persona asta que la encontramos hablando con lo que parecía ser una niña de 10 u 12 años y con un raro disfraz

- o así que decidiste venir - el hombre regordete se da cuanta de nuestra presencia y se acerca de una manera cómica - y veo que trajiste a tu novia - ese comentario me iso sonrojar a mas no poder

guarde silencio esperando a que Allen dijera lo contrario pero ese momento nunca llego, levanto la mirada encontrandome con la cara roja de Allen, al ver eso iso que mi corazón diera un vuelco de mas de 360 grados

- no ay tiempo - sin que el hombre nos diera tiempo nos llevo a arrastras asta un carrito de golf, nos subió y nos dio un tour especial por todo el circo

el hombre regordete nos hablaba de las personas que había aquí, de que es lo que hace cada uno y como se llaman

ya terminando el _tour _nos bajamos de carrito

- bueno, espero que ayas tomado su deicidio mi joven amigo, le daré un poco mas de tiempo para que lo hable con su tan hermosa novia, a por cierto, pueden llamarme conde milenario o simplemente conde - al terminar esas palabras el Conde desaparece dejándonos a mi y a Allen atrás de la carpa

* * *

_MUÉSTRAME__ EL ROSTRO OCULTO EN ESA MASCARA_

_QUE NORMALMENTE NO SE LA MUESTRAS A NADIE_

* * *

con nervios en mi garganta suelto la pregunta del millón

- y bien Allen, que as decidido? - volteo a verle y lo que veo es una cara que tiene una batalla entre tristeza y felicidad

- la verdad no se que decidir - veo como Allen camina hacia unas cajas

me acerco a el y veo que observa una mascara de payaso muy colorida y sonriente

- sabes, aun que sea por una noche me gustaría verte en el circo - noto como Allen me mira un tanto sorprendido

- esta bien - volteo a ver a Allen y veo que en su rostro ay mas que decicion - si es por ti actuare solo una noche

esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y no pude evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo sentirme avergonzada

Narrados POV

mientras Allen y Lenalee hablan no notan que son observados por un tercer individuo

- la señorita Lee otra vez anda con el Joven **Payaso** - habla esa persona atravez de un aparato

- _mmm, ya es un problema que Lenalee ande afuera todo el tiempo... dezaste de el pero as que parezca un accidente - _da la orden la voz proveniente del aparato

- hai, Leverrier-san - de entre las sombras sale la imagen de Link para luego verse le partir

* * *

_SI TE LASTIMA, SOLO LLORA. SI TE ENOJAS, SOLO GRITA._

_ES NATURAL YA NO LO OCULTES MAS._

* * *

Lenalee POV

Después de nuestra pequeña charla acompaño a Allen a hablar con el Conde

- o jovencito, ya tomaste una decisión? - pregunta de una manera juguetona el Conde

- muchas gracias pero voy a tener que rechazar la oferta aun que me gustaría participar aun que sea por una vez en este circo - termina de decir Allen mientras estoy de observadora

- entiendo... déjame ver... si creo que puedes participar - el Conde se detiene a pensar lo que va a decir - ya se, mañana es nuestra ultima presentación, así que me gustaría que participaras, crees poder estar presente mañana? - el Conde termina de formular la pregunta

- estaré ay - después de que Allen le contestara nos despedimos del conde y partimos camino de regreso a la ciudad

los dos vamos caminando por las oscuras calles y ay es cuando pienso

- _o dios, esto a solas con Allen en la noche _- me empiezo a poner nerviosa, antes si e estado a solas con Allen pero no tan tarde o mejor dicho, en la noche - nee Allen, me puedes decir de por que no aceptaste en entrar al circo? - le pregunto curiosa

- la verdad si quería entrar pero - veo como se detiene y por inercia lo hago yo también - ay algo mas que quiero - me contesta mientras me mira

- puedo saber que ese algo que te impidió? - pregunto un tanto impaciento

veo como Allen posa si mano en una de mis mejillas

- eso lo sabrás mañana cuando termine el circo - me contesta mientras se acerca mas a mi y me besa la frente

dios, si no hubiera tenido auto control seguro a ahorita me vería como un tomate maduro

aun que, por alguna razón siento que Allen no me quiere decir algo importante y eso me pone triste

* * *

_TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO. NO IMPORTA SI NO PUEDES __SONREÍR_

_NO LO INTENTES OTRA VEZ O ME DOLERÁ._

* * *

Estoy en mi cuarto arreglándome, hoy es el día en que veré a Allen por primera y ultima vez participara en el circo Noeh, je curioso nombre

termino de ponerme los últimos toques y me preparo para salir

mientras camino por las calles pienso en muchas cosas, en especial en una, la razón de por que Allen no acepto entrar al circo

llego a mi destino y lo primero que hago es ir a buscara a Allen para desearle suerte

lo encuentro hablando con el Conde

- Lenalee, llegaste muy temprano - me dice Allen notando mi presencia

- bueno - pienso rápido en una excusa - es que quería verte antes de la función y desearte suerte

- gracias Lenalee - pasa caminando y por alguna extraña razón me ciento un poco decepcionada - a por cierto, estas muy bonita Lenalee - esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa

me doy la vuelta para verle a la cara pero veo como se marcha adentro de la carpa

sin nada mas que hacer entro yo también y tomo ha ciento en la primeras filas mientras veo como practican

mientras observo ciento que alguien se acerca a mi

- así que tu debes ser la novia de Allen - me volteo y veo a un joven que parece un pirata, tiene cabellera roja y un parche en el ojo

pienso en lo que dijo y me pongo roja de tan solo pensar que esas palabras sean verdad

- sabes, es una lastima que Allen no se nos una - cuando escucho eso me doy cuenta que ese chico es parte del circo, creo que debe ser Lavi, el conejo pirata - pero creo que ya se cual es la razón y déjame decirte que es una razón muy hermosa - con esas palabras me siento un poco apenada, en verdad resalto mucho

- bueno, tengo que irme pero antes una cosa, yo que tu conservo todos mis nervios asta el final - no entiendo lo que me quiso decir y antes que le preguntara el se va a donde están sus compañeros

* * *

_TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO. NO IMPORTA SI NO PUEDES SOPORTAR_

_LLORARE CONTIGO HOY NO LO ESCONDAS MAS._

* * *

Empieza la función y veo que mucha gente esta reunida para presenciar el espectáculo

- Damas y Caballos a no espera - inicia el espectáculo el Conde hablando por un megáfono - era Ranas y Caballeros a no espera era

- damas y caballeros Conde - veo como aparece la niña que anteriormente vi

- o gracias Carretera-chan

- es Road Conde - veo como bromean entre ellos lo cual nos causo gracia a mi y al publico

después de esa cómica introducción empieza el acto, primero nos muestran a una señora muy bonita apodad _la encanta felinos,_ vemos como sin problemas juega con un Tigre, con un León y con un Puma, después que acaba su acto le siguen un par que parecen Gemelos travestís, hacen un montón de idioteces que al final le sacan la lagrima a uno

luego le sigue el chico pirata, ase aparecer de la nada bolas de fuego que cambian de color mientras juega con ellas sin quemarse, era como magia

y así siguió el espectáculo vi de todo lo que me dijo el Conde a mi y a Allen ayer, vi a un chico que parece samurai rebanar asta la roca mas pesada sin ningún problema, a un hombre hacer añicos un carro con tan solo una mano, a otro que básicamente me dio a entender que era un mujeriego asta que llego el turno de Allen

Allen salio vistiendo una ropa de payaso muy colorida y con la mascara que vi ayer, primero iso lo que hace en la calle, luego paso a los actos de magia para luego pasar a una broma que le aplico al Conde y este siguiéndole el juego

ay es cuando se me pasa por la cabeza, si Allen le iría mas que bien en el circo ¿por que insistió en no entrar?

mantengo esa pregunta en mi mente asta que veo de cerca a Allen y con un truco saca un ramo de Flores Rojas y me las entrega, luego como si nada esa flores se convierten en palomas y vuelan dejando ver que en mis manos un solo Ramo con un lazo Rosa y un corazón

después de ver ese acto Allen se aleja de mi y vuelve al centro, en eso llega el conde y dice

- señores y señoras, como acto final van a ver una muestra de valor, el Payaso Coronado andará en un mono ciclo por encima de sus cabeza en la cuerda floja mientras hace malabares con 10 pelotas a la vez, aun que tranquilos, ay una red de seguridad pero eso el no lo sabe

- pero Conde, como se supone que el no se entere si lo dijo por el megáfono

- o no, es cierto

todo el mundo se ríe menos yo, a esto se refería Lavi con que guardara mis nervios para el final

* * *

_TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA. FUISTE LA ÚNICA QUE LO __ENTENDIÓ_

_MI VERDADERO ROSTRO QUE CASI OLVIDE._

* * *

Narrador POV Flash Back

en medio de la función se ve a una persona entrar en donde guardan las cosas

- _as que parezca un accidente - _piensa esa persona mientras tiene en sus manos lo que parece ser una cuerda - esto sera mas que suficiente? - se pregunta mientras deja la cuerda en el suelo para luego posar su vista en lo que parece ser una red grande

- no, aun no - se acerca a la red y con un cuchillo hace leves cortes 

- con esto bastara - se ve la sombre alejarse hacia la luz para luego dejar ver a Link con una cara de duda y pensando si estará bien lo que iso

Fin del Flash Back

Lenalee POV

veo como Allen va subiendo por las escaleras

por alguna extraña razón siento que algo no va bien y que debería detener el acto pero mis piernas no se muevo

veo a Allen llegar asta la sima y se prepara, por el momento todo va bien, lo veo subirse al mono ciclo, luego empieza a hacer malabares con las pelotas y empieza andar por la cuerda floja

va por medio camino, siento que ya puedo respirar tranquila pero, noto que algo mal y estaba en lo correcto, por alguna extraña razon la cuerda se rompe dejando caer a Allen desde tal altura

y veo que se pone peor, ya que la red de seguridad sufre lo mismo que la cuerda dejando caer a Allen en lo que parece ser una muerte segura

sin pensarlo corro hacia el centro del circo tratando de llegar a tiempo

pero llego demasiado tarde, Allen ya se encontraba en el suelo

- AALLEEEEEENNNN - grito desesperada mente soltando lagrimas mientras llego a su lago

* * *

_TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA. FUE COMO UN ENCANTO MÁGICO._

_MIRA, EL MENTIROSO~..._

* * *

Lo levanto con cuidado

- Allen, responde Allen - le llamo mientras le agito sin brusquedad

en eso noto como Allen posa su mano izquierda en mi mejilla y me dice

- **tranquila **- noto como con su pulgar seca las lagrimas que caen - **no ensucies ese hermoso rostro con lagrimas **- me lo dice mientras pone una sonrisa para hacerme sentir mejor pero, eso me altera mas de lo que estoy

- baka, corro a auxiliarte y tu me dices que este tranquila - me siento disgustada ante la actitud de Allen y con mas ganas de llorar

- sabes, la razón de por que no me quise unir al circo - suelta de repente llamando mi atención - la razón eres tu Lenalee - después de escuchar eso mi corazón se derrumba, mi cara se pone roja sin que me de cuenta - no quiero dejarte sola nunca mas, quiero estar a tu lado siempre

cuando Allen termina de hablar siento como si entrara a otro mundo, mundo en el que nadie mas existe mas que Allen y yo

por inercia y deseo acerco mi rostro al de Allen, ya cuando mis labios rozan con los de el siento su respiración entre cortada, me empiezo a sentir mareada y por mi cabeza cruzo la idea de alejarme pero no me importo y seguí asta unir completamente mis labios con los de Allen en un suave beso

puede que para el mundo ese beso solo aya durado unos segundo pero para mi duro mas que segundos, fueron horas, horas que mi alma y mi corazón disfrutaron

desaguo el beso y junto mi frente con el de Allen

- estaremos juntos, nunca de abandonare Allen - le digo mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados y lo abrazo con mucho cuidado - estaré a tu lado asta el final de los tiempos- le digo mientras nuevas lagrimas salen de mis ojos

a lo lejos oigo sirenas y veo pasar gente que acomoda el cuerpo de Allen en una camilla para transportarlo al hospital mas cercano

* * *

_PIERROT QUE AHORA DESCANSO~_

* * *

A pasado una semana desde el accidente en el circo

voy caminando por las calles de Londres, con un ramo de flores en mis manos y cargando una mascara de payaso colorida

camino decidida a llegar a ese lugar, al lugar al que esta Allen para estar con el y nunca dejarlo

FIN

* * *

**BUENO GENTE, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTE HACERLO**

**YO: PUES CREO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN, QUE ME DICES HE... HERMANO, DEJA DE LLORAR **

**WATASHI: PERO ALLEN MURIÓ TT^TT**

**ALLEN: SABES QUE AUN SIGO VIVO VERDAD -.-U**

**YO: ^^u PERO COMO ESTAS SEGURO QUE MUERE WATASHI**

**WATASHI: POR LA FORMA EN COMO LO NARRA LENALEE**

**YO: BUENO, CREO QUE ESO ES CRITERIO DE QUIEN LO LEA ^^u**

**BUENO PUBLICO, ANTES DE IRME LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA, CREEN QUE DEBERIA DARLE UN FINAL Y SI ES ASI CUAL QUIEREN VER**

**- EL BUENO**

**- EL MALO O**

**- LOS DOS**

**ANTES QUE NADA, CUALQUIERA QUE SEA LA RESPUESTA NO PROMETO SACARLOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE**

**ESPERO VUESTRAS RESPUESTAS, SE DESPIDE OROX Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTRRAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **


End file.
